Beyond the Stars
by Sam5ive55
Summary: This story was written for school as a summery for a photo. Everyone had there own version and this is mine. About a girl in medieval times and a boy who came out of no where. Involves Unicorns, magic, kings and queens. Kind of short. Glant is Link.


All anyone could hear was the sound of pounding hooves on the ground. All the kings' stallions were being called to the castle. They always spent the winter in the mountains until spring, when the horn sounded. Fifty sleek black stallions galloped by me threw the valley. I just stood there watching their innocent beauty fly by me. I had my pearl white saddle on the ground next to me covered in dirt. Then toward the back of the herd was Lightfoot, my horse. He stood out in the herd of black horses when he was a shimmering white.  
"Wwwwsssstt" I whistled and the white stallion broke from the herd and ran toward the sound.

"Hey bud did you have fun?" I asked as I tightened the girth of the saddle. I always talk to him like he was a human.

"Lets Go" I said as I put one foot in the stirrup, he took off with swiftness as I lifted my other leg up and over the saddle and into the other stirrup. When I was in the saddle I felt safe, fast, and swift, more than any other place I'd been. We passed up the other horses and ran toward a small village on the outskirts of town. This little village was the secret home of Brent. Brent was one of the slyest sneakiest and slimiest of all horse thieves'. That's what made him the most wanted one in the kingdom, he was worth 500 pence and rising. The small dirt road cleared as Lightfoots gold hooves pounded down it. My sword lifted from its sheath and glided threw Brent's neck. As blood splattered Lightfoots shoulder I grabbed the detached head and threw it in the head bag tied to my saddle. After I put my sword away I taped Lightfoots belly to go faster. The more and more his shoulder moved the more blood dripped down his leg.

"Open the gate" I shouted to the gate men. I never really needed to say that but it was a habit. Everyone knew when Lightfoot was going this fast that I had got some else. As soon as the drawbridge dropped over the mote we were over it.

"Hello Guenaveer! Its nice to see you have returned" it was will the annoying stable hand.

"Here" and I threw him Lightfoots gold rains. Blood drip from the bag that I carried all the way down the hall.

"King" I said looking my step father in the eyes.

"I give you Brent... the horse thief" I had pulled the head from its bag as was holding it by the hair.

"Aaaaa Guenaveer why of all, the lady like things to do, do you choose to kill people" my mother preached.

"My queen please, you know that her and that horse are the best in the nation and that we are very lucky to have found her". My father always new the right words to say to my mother. See, I was dropped off at the palace mote when I was two days old. The Queen mum found me there on her way back from Manchester. They raised me like the daughter they never had, but no matter how hard the effort of my Mum I always ended up playing knights with the lads. She always tried to get me to act like a sophisticated young woman, and learn too cook a sow. But my heart ran wild and she couldn't hold me indoors. To this day her dream is to see me in a dress standing next to a young and wealthy prince. My father on the other hand knew I wasn't like that and let me learn the ways of the knights. Since neither of them truly supported me I had to learn to ride and fight on my own. Now the best bounty hunter in the nation, I kneeled to my father, with thee most wanted horse thief's head in my hand.

"Good now bring it to Gurt and he shall give you your money." With that said my father turned his attention to someone else. I put the head back in the bag and brought it to the money hound Gurt.

"Aaaaa get that back! Guenaveer why do you have to do things so violently." He screamed and drew himself back into his chair, where he thought he would be safe from the reviling head. He then continued "Here 450 Pence" and he tried to hand me a bag of money.

"You know the bounty old man," I yelled at him.

"Tax dear, tax" he seemed to hiss.

"I do not get taxed! Now give me the rest and you shall keep your tongue." He gave me a sleepily look and put 50 more pence in the bag and threw it at me. That old man I'd always questioned him. He had ripped me off one two many times. But the rise I got out of showing him heads was always fun.

"Hey LT, do you want to check out the town since we've been gone for so long" Lightfoot gave me a look, what I'm eating can't we do it later.  
"Sorry bud, its always nice to see how things are" and I started to saddle him up.

"You can never stay here for long can you? It a good thing that your father gave you that horse"

"Will my father merely gave me a stall to put him in" and with that I leaped up on to LT and took to town. Everyone stared when they seen the shimmering white horse, for they knew death rode it. I had become feared by all because, of my brutal tactics. I rode threw town looking at all the booths and what was for sale. Men treated woman like animals, cleaning, cooking, and doing whatever they were told to do. Some liked it or didn't mind it but others were in fear or pain. I thought it was sick a childish and always spoke my mind to these so-called men. My shouting was interrupted by the sight of a, battered warrior. Seeing weakened knights wasn't not common but this man wasn't from the castle or a near by area. Once he turned the corner I thought I'd seen the last of him until I watched his horse rear and him tumble off. I turned LT around and let go of the man in my hand and trotted toward the knight. I got there in time to see two men run off with his horse. Then while my head was turned thee guys started beating on him. He gave a good fight for having a broken arm and a bum leg. It was when one man ripped out a knife I stepped in. I jumped off LT and straight on to the guy with the knife. WACK! My Swords handle flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head as he tried to stand up. He was no longer able to fight. The other two turned around and were about to fight me when they seen my face.

"Guenaveer, Guenaveer! Run!" One shouted as he stumbled and ran, followed by the other guy.

"Hey are you ok?" The poor guy was barely alive now I placed my right hand above his heart to feel the extremely faint hearty beat.

"Layonta" I whispered and a sword came from within me into my left hand. All I did was place its point on his shoulder and his heartbeat went up. Good… I thought and threw him over my shoulder then on to LT's rump. I brought him to the palace to get treated by the places nurses. Once I knew he was ok I left to fetch his horse.  
"Where's my horse!" he shouted sitting up in his new bed. "Sir, Sir, your name, what is it?" The nurse asks half temped to call the guards to take the man away.

"My name is Glant. I came here to talk to the King about the sword." He said after he calmed down.

"That's good because your in the castle now and in time you shall talk with his majesty" She nodded her head and left the room in a hurry. All Glant could think about was his horse, those dirty rotten scoundrels I'll get them you'll see.

The next time I saw the poor warrior he was talking to the King.

"Hello you're highness I was sent here by Go-Zall to fetch the mighty sword" he was on one knee with his head bowed.

"Young man I'd give you the sword but I do not posses it." He only starred at his blond head until he saw me walk into the room, out of the coroner of his eyes.  
"I do," I said after getting the ok to intrude look, from my fathers' eyes.

"What a woman" he stood up in shock, showing me he has no respect for women just like the men in the town square.

"Yes I am a woman thanks for noticing" I was all ready not liking him. I then continued and said

"Haven't you noticed that your arm and leg are all better? I doubt that the palaces nurses have that kind of power"  
"That doesn't mean a woman can possess that powerful of a sword!" I hated men and that is why, they always think there better! I marched over to him and placed my right hand over his heart. As I stared into his green eyes I concentrated on calling my sword. As it flew out of the palm of my right hand and threw his chest fear flash threw his eyes. Shocked and nearly breathless he just stood there. After I thought I had caused him enough trauma, I drew the sword from his body and had it disappear inside of me again.

"Now look at your chest," I demanded. It was like some one had frozen him, he didn't move and inch. He was confused and in real shock over the whole ordeal, I guess he thought he was supposed to be dead. I just stood in front of him waiting for him to get his wits back together. Then his head slowly moved down and he finely saw the small scar on his chest. It was a sliver of a moon with a small star set almost in the middle of it, the scar was in the exact spot where the sword had passed threw him.  
"Ok so it is" He finely moved from his frozen state, "So hand it over" he was surprisingly serious. 

"Ha ha ha!" I belled out! "No I don't think so, but see's how you have some kind of order to bring it back to this guy, I could accompany you while, I bring the sword with me." I then turned and walk away from everyone in the quart yard. Glant fumbled around and said good day to the King and ran after me.

"Hey, Hey lady wait" He yelled to get my attention. "I don't have my horse." He seemed worried about it so I opened the door that was in front of us.

"Is that her?" I ask pointing to a chestnut mare tied to one of our stalls. "Hump" was the only thing I heard as Glant walk by me in a furry. It took us both about 20 minutes to get the horses and ourselves ready for our journey, and finely get in the saddle. We were waiting for the gate to drop over the mote when he had to ask this pathetic question,

"Hey lady are you sure you want to go?" I didn't answer him until LT finely stood still; he was just a little excited to go.  
"Yes and my name is Guenaveer not lady" As the bridge hit the ground on the other side, I taped LT and he leap into a dead gallop. I was surprised Glant could keep up with us as we traveled in speed. Then without notice I pull on LT's rains and he slid to a sudden stop. Glant and his horse galloped a couple strides past us before slowly coming to a stop, and turning around.  
"Um I'm just asking where about are we headed?" I asked. He looked at me like I had gone officially crazy! "Woman" he started in astonishment,

"Yea… we're going to the Northern Sea, to the seconded moon."

"You mean we get to cross the sea of stars" I exclaimed! I'd always wanted to go over them but never had a good enough reason to, and I didn't know how. We both just walked for a while, down the trail until our boredom got the best of us.

"So Glant, who sent you again?" I asked.

"Go-Zall the great white bearded wizard. He wants the sword for some reason." Suddenly both of us froze. Neither of us knew why, it was just a strange feeling. Then like and instinct we both back our horses side by side, with one horses head facing one way and the other facing the other way.

We stood there and weighted for something to happen but neither of us new what for. As both horses ears went back, our arms flew out with our swords, again we waited. We sat there so long that we began to question if we had actually heard something in the first place. At the finest moment LT lifted both front feet off the ground, as he stalled in mid air I flew out my sword to catch the head of a mutant creature.

"What are they?" I shouted to Glant as they flooded out of the forest trees.

"There Neezers Henchmen" He yelped out as the creatures grabbed onto Epona, his horse. I was sadly paying more attention to Glant then to the Small piggish lepercons that were at my feet. As I look down at then from my saddle they made a strange sound. They all started to pull on me, and I think, nibbled on my boots. As I started to feel myself slip from my saddle I started to fling my sword more and more violently. As I chopped the hand off one and the snout off another one grabbed my sword. All he did was latch on to it with his teeth and pull. With that the sword broke in half and I tumbled to the sloppy ground. All I could see was little brown boots, everywhere! I stood up to have one latch on to my arm with his razor sharp teeth. It didn't hurt until he started ratcheting his mouth closed. As he slowly close his mouth around my forearm I started to panic. It was then that I pulled out the Layonta. She sliced swiftly threw the scalp of the one that was biting me. Once his teeth loosed it tight lock I ripped them out of my arm. With the blood of the creatures and mine everywhere they started to get a little nervous to surround me. One creature looked down to see his brothers' body lifeless in the mud, he roared and suddenly charged at me. Layonta swiftly flew with the air to make the creature meet his own brutal death. I didn't even feel the thing run into the sword, I only felt a short niche as the sword pasted threw his backbone. With Layonta I swiftly and easily slaughtered all the creatures surrounding me, some even tried to run away. Once I had killed all that surrounded me, I trudged threw the black pool of blood toward Glant. I was still covered in their dark blood as I started knocking off some of Glants pressures. Glant look down at me amazed, here I was with a sword he thought never existed. I sat there and did some carving until all were dead, except one.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I shouted and grabbed the little creature by its collar.

"Wait they don't speak our language" Glant said as he got up from the ground.

"So" and I started shaking him violently.

"Lets take him. Go-Zall can speak their language" he said and grabbed some rope off of Epona's saddle. After tying up and gagging the creature we threw him up onto Epona's back. There was no way I would carry that thing around, ever. Finely we hit the old High shire port. There was only one star boat docked. It was big enough to carry 2 horses and a couple of people with plenty of supplies.

"Do you have 300 pence?" Glant ask after talking to the harbormaster. There goes my pay I thought as I handed him more that half of all my money.

It took us ages to actually get ready and start the boat. Both horses stayed at the front end and the mutant thing was shackled in the back. Glant and I had our own personal sleeping quarters under the first floor. It was amazing sailing threw the stars; you could see everything and more. We sailed day after day for about 5 day until we reached the second moon. We docked in an extremely small privet port on the face of the moon. After I unloaded my stuff and helped Glant unload Reggie, our newly named prisoner, a very old man approached me.

"Hello my name is Go-Zall I hope Glant has told you of me. Well, anyway please step into the boat. We are to go on a short trip." He spoke as if he had outstanding wisdom and stepped into the boat.

"You know your horse is a unicorn" He said and touched LT's white forehead.

"Yea. I found him by a river one day and he's been with me ever since. Every year I give him a chance to stay wild but he always comes back." I was referring to every winter when I'd let him go with the king's stallions.

"Love and true friendship binds him to you, you have his company for life" with that he started the boat with his staff. Go-Zall had told Glant to say on the moon and put things away. We sailed fast to the fare side of the moon to my favorite constellation. "That's Orion," I said starring accost the sea to it.

"I know… see stars are amazing things if you can befriend one you will have a life long friend like LT." I starred at his long white beard in confusion.

"What?"

"Step on a star to walk to you favorite star in Orin's constellation, and ask it if it will accompany you" he wasn't joking though it would have been nice if he was. So I very unsurely slid my body down the side of the boat while holding on to the edge of it. I neatly placed my foot on a star and ask it to hold me. It was amazingly solid and I let it take more and more of my weight. It was terrifying, to look down and see nothing but black. There was nothing that was going to catch me. I had never been that scared in my whole life, even when I was fighting Hitachi a great gang leader. I finely got the confidence to leap to the next star. So I went from star to star asking each to hold me until I got to the middle of Orin's belt. I held out my joined hand and asked it to accompany me. It didn't move. So I tried again and still it didn't budge. So the next time I ask, I asked it to be my friend. This time it slowly moved and jumped in my hand. Stars weren't like you might imagine. The Star was like a glowing small ball but it had a warm feeling to it a very comfy warm feeling. I then started my journey back to the boat.

"See" I said and showed the star to the old wizard.

"Yes now name him" he only nodded and started the boat back to his port. I sat there forever thinking then it hit me, if it came form Orion than that's what it deserves to be called.

"His name is Orin", I stated.

"Hand him to me please" he asks and held out a soft hand. I handed him my new friend and he started to talk while working on the star.

"Stars can be great devices if they learn to trust you. See they normally glow a whitish yellow color unless danger is near then they turn red. If you ever loose your sword this star will help you find it by turning light blue when you get near it.

"How do you know I have a sword" I had Layonta within me and had lost my other sword in the small battle before coming here.

"I have studied you for a long time… I knew Glant would bring you back. You posses one of the universes most powerful swords." He stopped working on Orin to look me in the eyes then he turned his head down a kept working on him.

"The Layonta, I found here beside me one day after meeting LT. It was hard to learn how to uses her powers but I've managed." I said pulling the sword out.

"Yes you were brought up as a human, so you never learned about it. Then LT's magic woke the sword from it long slumber.

"So I'm not human," I said stunned.  
"No you are not. You are what they call and Immortal being," he said and handed me Orin who was now on a necklace. As I put him around my neck it glowed light blue.  
"That strange I guess it will turn a whitish yellow when you loose the Layonta" Go-Zall seemed a little puzzled by the stars action.

Orin turned bright red once I walked into the room where Glant had put Reggie. Glant and I stood back as Go-Zall and Reggie conversed for about an hour.

"Kill him with the sword," Go-Zall said while walking by me, after he got done talking with Reggie. Ok I thought and took a couple of steps toward him. I've wanted to kill him ever since I laid eyes on him. My sword lifted slowly and he started to thrash in his shackles. As Layonta horizontally flew toward his neck the chains go louder and louder till, you heard a 'sssht' sound and the chain lied still. I put the Layonta away with black blood dripping from it. Go-Zall had showed me a room I could have but I felt so out of place. I snuck out and slept in the stable with LT for the first few nights.

The next day Go-Zall sent one of his many white stars to fetch me.

"So what now" I ask in a disturbed tone, that damn star woke me up to soon.

"As long as you are here with the sword Neezer can not attack" Go-Zall seemed to talk straight threw me.  
"So you must finish and master the… Lay, on, ta" he was very serious about it and talk toward and at me.

"Hey wait what do you mean attack" I ask confused.

"Neezer want me to work for him and do evil. As long as you exist, I shant be caught. But you see if he ever gets a finger on that sword the whole world will parish and he is left with the rest of the universe to toy with. That is why you must master it." With that sternly said he left the room. I was left there to 'master' the sword that I had already mastered. For the sword was me and I the sword. I just stood there for a while not knowing what to do or how I could master it. Then another one of Go-Zall's stars floated into the room.

"Lets see how you wield the sword, try to strike me" he said and floated in front of me. I stood there and starred at him. I clear my mind and even my soul, before you knew it Layonta had sliced threw the star. It shattered into a thousand pieces and then regrouped.

"Wow your better than we all thought" he said and floated around a bit. I then ended up striking it faster and faster as it tried to float away or dodge my attacks. It got to be a fun little game after a while, and it even helped bring up my accuracy. Then Glant and Go-Zall walk in the room and interrupted me. I was all smiles till I seen my only human best friend in tears. There stood a sight I'd never seen before. Glant stood next to Go-Zall in sad horrible tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Layonta went back inside me as I took a few steps toward him.

"Your really good with the sword" he shackle said.

"That better not be why you're crying" and I gave him a strange look.

"No, that's not it. He hast to go home now that we have found you." Go-Zall said in a sad tone.

"I don't understand! Why can't you just tell me something straight up with out all this crap," I screamed.

"Guenaveer" Glant said slowly "my real name is Artchie but I haven't been called that for ages. Go-Zall took me from a different dimension and now I can go back. Your sword has the power to send me back home.

"What?" I sputtered in shock as I slowly sat down.

"Go-Zall sent his 5 stars to get a boy from a different dement ion to help find you. They found me a sleep in my room when I was 9 and a half. They came threw my window and brought me to him. Ever since then Go-Zall has raised me like a son telling me stories about a sword that can bring me back I could never wait long enough to get back but now that its here I'm scared to go back." He paused for a moment to let one tear roll down his face.

"I can't wait to see my real mom and dad and maybe I have a sister or even a brother. Go-Zall has told me that when I get back there I'll go back to being nine instead of twenty." He trailed off and walk to a sail boat that was now in the dock. So I had to send him home.  
"Hey Glant want about Epona?" I yelled

"You and LT take care of her for me ok" he seemed happier now that he was in the boat.  
"Go-Zall how do I do it?" I ask with the Layonta in my hands.

"Do you see the gold rope holding the boat here? Cut it" He said a little sad.

"Bye" I whispered and slammed down the Layonta on the rope. As It snapped the sailed boat and Glant disappeared into the sea.

"So he's home safe in his bed" I asked for reassurance. All Go-Zall did was nod his head and stair off into the distance.

"CLAP, CLAP, CLAP" was all Glant heard as he woke up.

"Artchie, Artchie, its me, Ruth you psychiatrist" Glant woke up dizzy and distort. He seen strange people and strange things like clocks and phones. With fear rushing threw him he reached for his sword. It wasn't there, it had been taken as he started to panic, even more, it hit him. Guenaveer sent him home.  
"Um, where's my mom?" was the only thing he could think up, to say to the confused lady towering above him.

"She's sitting right there she was next to you the whole time" Ruth pointed to a women sitting in a leather chair in the corner of the room. MOM. He thought and ran to her. As he hung her with all his might he over heard Ruth and his mom.

"The hypnosis worked well and now we know what he has been talking about for there past few months. I'd suggest you get him involved in some of the activities that he was talking about like, fencing or boating or riding lessons"

"Thanks Ruth I'll have a talk with his father to figure something out" with that said she pull from his grip and told him it was time to go. Having not quit grasped that he was only 9 he turned around and bowed his head to Ruth and said

"Good day Madam" and followed his mother. He was shocked when he went outside and there wasn't any horses, but what mom called cars. The first few weeks were hard on him he had to completely relearn everything. His father hated him and kept telling him that he needed to be a man and grow out of this dream. Glant just told himself that he was more of a man then he is, and it really did happen! His mother was on the other hand, everything he wished for and more. She cook for him, the best food he'd ever tasted! They also bought him a German Shepard to try and take his mind of what they called a dream. He wasn't ever going to forget the life he had. His father was reluctant to doing anything that Ruth said, so the dog thing didn't work to well though Glant love it! Then one day after school his mom brought him to a ridding stable.

"Artchie I ask the trainer here if she would teach you how to ride a horse. Do you want to?" Those words were music to his ears.

"YES" he shouted yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! When he walked into the barn he finely realized how small he really was. He was now only 4'10 when he was used to being 5' 9. As his mom lead him to the riding instructor he sword he saw Epona in one of the many stalls they pasted stall.

"Hello my name is Sam, I will be teaching you" she was a clone! Glant kept screaming in his head, she was Guenaveer! She look exactly the same before he could say anything he was brought into a room with his mother to sign papers with a stable hand. When his mom lead him to the arena, there was Guenaveer and Epona in the middle of the ring.  
"Hey its me" he said thinking she might recognize him.

"I know silly, this is Epona I got her from a really good friend of mine. She really safe and you don't have to be scared" I knew all that stuff this was my horse!

"Do you have a horse?" this was the kicker question. If she said yes and it was LT then he knew it was true.

"Yup Lightfoot he's a white stallion" with that she lifted him up in the saddle. Before he said anything he look around to see his mom up in the stand far from the center of the arena.

"Is that you Guenaveer?" she said nothing as she handed him the rains. Then she looked up at him and pulled out Orin out from under her shirt and winked. 


End file.
